


Bon appetite

by yukitsubute



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Blindfolds, Feathers & Featherplay, M/M, Orgy, Smut, Threesome, Tie Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:44:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukitsubute/pseuds/yukitsubute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun, the owner of a noble restaurant, has a special Friday-offer. For some chosen guests he turns his restaurant into a sex-club, a noble one, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bon appetite

It was just a normal day in the noble restaurant 7th heaven. It was Wednesday, the middle of the week, but Jun was already thinking about the weekend. “Ties, handcuffs, vibrator,” he murmured while writing down the words.

“Planning the weekend?” Someone looked over Jun’s shoulder.

“Yeah, on Friday the 7th heaven turns into the 7th sin again,” Jun smirked. He liked the idea he created two years ago. “Do you want to participate?” he asked further.

The man tilted his head a little, a tiny flush rushing over his cheeks. “Are you embarrassed?” Jun laughed.

“No, it’s not, it’s just…” the man started, “okay, yes. I never joined till now, because I can’t imagine how this works out, and I don’t know if I am open for such things.”

“You know, Sho-kun. It’s all about having fun. Come and take a look, if you don’t like it, you can drop out any time you want to,” Jun smiled at him.  
“I will think about it,” Sho bowed and walked up to new guests in the restaurant.

“Ice cubes and wax,” Jun bit on the pen lost in thoughts. He was already getting nervous about Friday, even though they met up every Friday for two years now. There were just a few certain guests he invited to this. He didn’t want it to be public, even though many people around already knew that there was something special about Jun’s restaurant.

“Hello Matsumoto-san,” Jun winced when someone pulled him out of his thoughts. He looked up to see a tall guy smiling at him. Something in him jumped.

“Aiba-san, is it already half past 2pm?” Jun turned to take a look at the clock. “It’s always nice to see you coming by every day at the same time.”

“For two years now,” Aiba smiled. “I think I hardly skipped one day.”

“Just the two times you got sick,” Jun answered, a smile curling around his lips. He waited for the other day by day. Aiba was the constant in the restaurant’s equation. Jun always looked at the clock around 2pm, because he knew the other would come to eat his daily meal.

It started with a normal guest/ waiter relationship. They made some small talk and step by step their talks got longer and more private. Two years ago Aiba told him about a restaurant he got to know during a one year workplace in the US. It was before he came to Jun’s 7th heaven on each day during the week. The owner of this restaurant had a special offer on one day a week. But only a small amount of guests were invited to those luxurious evenings. Aiba never told him what he did there exactly, but when Jun once called it sex meeting Aiba got mad. It was more than that, he explained to him. It was more a give and take between two or more people.

In the end it was still a sex meeting for Jun, but somehow he got excited about this idea. With that the 7th sin started.

“I want to try something new on Friday,” Jun said, showing Aiba the things he wrote down.

Aiba looked at the list and started smiling, “I also thought about something new.”

Jun’s eyes started to sparkle. He knew Aiba had always great ideas, and sometimes he really wanted to ask where he knew all the things from. Jun bent over the bar table to be closer to the other. “What is it?” he wanted to know.

“I want a friend of mine to join us.”

Jun knitted his eyebrows, tilting his head just a little. “But we already have a few people around, he can join of course, but that’s nothing new.”

Aiba laughed. “No, you don’t understand, I want him to join the both of us.”

Jun swallowed. “Oh,” he said. A sudden pain filled his chest, and he didn’t know why. “That’s okay of course.”

“He really is a nice guy. I have loved him for years,” Aiba took a sip of the water Jun had placed in front of him. He didn’t like Aiba’s words, but he couldn’t say why it hurt him in this moment. They often changed partners on Fridays, and it was always fun to try it with someone new, but someone joining them? Did he really want that? The times he spent with Aiba were something different. They had something he missed with the others. Maybe it was because they already knew each other, and they weren’t just strangers having sex.  
“It’s okay,” Jun tried smiling. He tried to hide the fact that he didn’t like the idea. But Aiba didn’t seem to notice about Jun’s real feeling.

~~~**~~~

It was Friday morning, the most stressful time during the week for Jun. He had to prepare the things for the regular guests and for the special evening. “I am back in one hour. Try not to ruin the whole restaurant, okay?” He said to Sho. He never let the other alone, but he had to buy some stuff for later on, and in the end he also wanted to distract himself from thinking about sharing Aiba with a third person this night.

“Okay, can you bring something for me too?” Sho whispered at him. At the first moment Jun didn’t know what he meant, but then he nodded at him. “What do you want?”

“I saw this special plug last time I went there,” Sho’s cheeks flushed. On Thursday he admitted to Jun that he wanted to join this club. He already heard from a friend that he had this club on Friday that was one of the reasons he applied for the job there.

“For your first time joining the Friday special, you are already really wicked,” Jun laughed. “But I will buy it for you.” With that he left his restaurant.

There would be six people all in all. Jun smiled. He couldn’t imagine how Sho would handle the evening in the sex club. He always thought that the other was a prude and without any humour concerning sexuality, but he was wrong. And the fact that he wanted Jun to buy him a butt plug amused him much more.

“Hey Oscar,” Jun waved his hand when he walked into the little shop in a small alley. No one found his way accidentally into this alley. The people came just for this shop.

“Oh, Matsumoto-san,” a man smiled at him. He was much older than Jun was, and he was definitely not Japanese. “It’s Friday again, right?”

Jun nodded. “Yes. And I need some special stuff today.”

The owner smiled and grasped behind him, where he already had some things placed. “Here is the plug for your waiter. He was here one day, and I really, absolutely couldn’t stop laughing. He was so insecure and somehow innocent. That was great. He needed almost half an hour to find the strength to ask me.”

“That sounds like him, yes,” Jun grinned. He could imagine Sho standing in this shop, looking around at the great amount of vibrators, movies and other toys. Oscar came around and pulled Jun to the next corridor.

“I have something special for you,” he said. “It’s something new we got.” He took something out of the highest shelf.

“What is this?” Jun turned the little plastic package in his hand.

“It’s a vibrating cock ring. Believe me, it’s sensational,” Oscar smiled at him. Sometimes Jun thought their conversation must have seemed really odd to others, but in the end, for him it was just normal. It was like going to the market to buy food. Something totally normal.

“Okay, we didn’t have such a thing till now, I will take it,” Jun put it in his shopping basket.

“And I think we need lube again. We already ran out of it,” he said, pulling out his piece of paper to look at what else he needed for the 7th sin.

“Wow, you bought five bottles last month. What the hell are you doing on Fridays?” Oscar patted him on the shoulder, a big grin in his face.

Jun just shrugged his shoulders, returning the smile. “Young boys with too much potential I think.”

“I see, I see,” Oscar laughed. “Oh, we have this special thing here.” He walked to the table with candles on it. “It’s a citrus smell candle. It’s hot, but not too hot to use on bodies. It’s pretty new, and they say it’s rather pleasant for the body more than hurtful.”

Jun smelled it and put it in his basket. He didn’t know if he’d try it tonight, but better to have it. “That’s perfect. And I need some handcuffs. Nino ruined my last ones.”

“He ruined the Scarlet 200? How the hell did he do this? These are indestructible,” Oscar looked at him, his eyes wide open.

“I have no idea, I just saw it afterwards. I was with someone else.” Jun answered.

“Ah, you were with this Aiba-guy, right?” When Jun just nodded and didn’t say anything further Oscar just reached for the cuffs behind him, and handed some with a little black fur around. “It’s more comfortable for your wrists.”

“Do you have any ideas for a threesome?” Jun asked without looking at Oscar.

The man had his hands on his hips and stared at him. “Threesome? Isn’t that kink enough?”

Jun shrugged his shoulders. “Maybe you are right.”

“Is this everything you need?” Oscar wanted to know.

“Yes, for this week it is,” Jun put the things on the counter.

“5000 Yen, all in all. And here, I give you this for free. It’s a tie; you can use it without being afraid that your wrists get too bloody. It’s really smooth and easy to use,” Oscar said.

Jun thanked him and put everything in his bag. “Enjoy your evening with Aiba-guy,” Oscar smiled at him.

“There will be another one joining us this night,” Jun said, a smile curling around his lips. He tried making it look like a cheerful and a little nasty smile, but he was sure that Oscar knew it was only fake. Even though he was only the seller, he knew him quite good by now. They had something like an unspoken friendship. Jun had to smile about that.

~~~**~~~

Jun stood in the restroom next to Sho, who was walking up and down nervously. “Okay, I am ready,” Sho finally said. He brushed his hands over his pants to wipe away the sweat.

Jun smiled at him. He leaned against the basin and looked at Sho pacing up and down. It amused him. He couldn’t remember that he was same when he started with this Friday sex night thing. “You’ll lose a few pounds this evening if you keep on running like this,” Jun laughed. “But maybe you should save your energy for the sex part in the evening.”

“Okay, now I am ready,” Sho stopped in front of Jun and looked at him.

“You really don’t do this often, right?” Jun mocked him. “You need to turn round, and pants down.”

Sho looked at him a little shocked about his words, but he turned round and opened his belt. He let his pants fall down to his knees and turned his head to face Jun.

“Legs apart, otherwise I really can’t help you,” Jun knew he was teasing the other a little too much, but he had fun with someone that inexperienced.

Sho did like he was told. “Just one thing: You have done this before, right? I mean in any position, with any person, somewhere else?” Jun wanted to know.

“Yes, but it’s been a long time since I did it last,” Sho answered.

Jun nodded at him. “Okay, but at least you know how to handle the situation.”

Jun stepped a little closer, rubbing his fingers, with the lubricant on them, together. “Bend over the basin a little,” Jun pushed on Sho’s shoulder to make him bend forward.

Jun circled his finger around the other one’s hole before he slowly pushed one finger in. Sho breathed in deeply. He bit on his lips to prevent a loud noise. “You shouldn’t be too loud, because the guests outside may get a little worried what happens here,” Jun whispered into the other one’s ear.

He couldn’t deny that the situation turned Jun on. He never did it outside the Friday sex-club session in his own club. But Sho needed to be prepared, and he couldn’t do it on his own, so he asked Jun for help.

He pushed his finger slowly in and out, and maybe he was extra slow with his move, just to make Sho desperate. Maybe he was a little mean right here, but he couldn’t say that the other wasn’t enjoying it. “Can you please go on a little faster,” Sho grumbled, but held his hand in front of his mouth when Jun hit the certain point in him.

Jun smiled. “Needy?” He moved a little faster and added a second finger when he had the feeling the other could take it.

Jun smiled at the other, when Sho started rocking against him. “Are you ready?” Jun asked, his lips almost touching Sho’s ear when he talked to him.

“Yes,” Sho pressed out.

Jun stepped back and took the small item he had placed next to the basin. He lubed the plug a little to make it easier for Sho and slowly pushed it into the other one. Sho hissed about the sudden intrusion, but his breathes got calmer. “Is it okay?” Jun wanted to know.

“Yes, it is.” Sho’s cheeks were flushed and Jun could see that the other was more than aroused. He was about to come, Jun could see that. “And you think you can make it till the evening with this in you?”

Sho nodded at him. His was still panting a little, and Jun had to smile when he saw how aroused the other was. “I can make the rest on my own,” Sho answered.

“Don’t be stupid,” Jun rolled his eyes and stepped a little closer. He wrapped his hand around Sho’s erection and started stroking him. He could feel Sho’s head falling on his shoulder. His breath was tickling Jun’s neck. Jun let his thumb brush over the tip and he sped up with his strokes when he heard Sho’s panting got deeper.

Sho released a little yell when he finally came in Jun’s hand. He leaned backwards and smiled at the other. “Thanks,” he said.

Jun washed his hands and looked into the small mirror. His cheeks were a little flushed, but not only because of his arousal, but also because he imagined someone else he was jerking off the moment before.

“I hope you survive with that thing in you till the evening,” Jun smiled.

“As long as you don’t play with the remote too much, I think I can stand it,” Sho laughed.

~~~**~~~

Jun guided the last guest out of his restaurant and started closing the curtains to make it impossible for people outside to look into the room. He was in a good mood, even though he had hardly any idea what would happen on this evening.

“How does this work out tonight?” It was Sho standing right beside Jun now. They looked on the street. It was almost 8pm, but it was still light outside. It was summer after all.

“There are no special rules or anything. Just go with the flow,” Jun shrugged his shoulders.

“As long as I am not going with Aiba-san, right?” Sho smiled but stopped when he saw Jun’s dark glance at him.

“You can do whatever you want, it’s an open game after all,” Jun answered, but he knew that the tone in his voice revealed that Aiba was his case. Jun hated himself for that, because he knew that Aiba and he had this Friday fuck-buddy thing and there was nothing else between them. And he hated it, that even Sho, who never joined them before, already guessed that there was something between Jun and Aiba. And when he thought about a third person, a person Aiba seemed to love, Jun’s stomach started clenching.

“Sure,” Sho patted the other’s shoulder. Jun got a little mad about that, because he knew what Sho was thinking. But he didn’t know if he was mad because of his own attitude or because everyone around seemed to believe that he wanted more from Aiba than he’d admitted till now.

“Who’ll be here tonight?” Sho asked while he prepared some of the stuff Jun bought, on the table. He smelled the lube with lemon flavour and smiled about it. “Nice,” he added.

“The usual guys. Aiba, Nino and Ryo. And there’ll be this strange Ohno-guy Aiba talked about,” Jun answered.  
“The threesome you mean?” Sho was teasing him, Jun knew that, but he didn’t let himself be pulled in a discussion.

“Yes.” He just replied. “The others can’t come tonight, but six is a good amount of people,” he changed the topic and Sho didn’t seem to tease him any further.

“I am really excited about what’s going to happen tonight,” Sho said, and he wasn’t alone with this. Jun was also getting nervous when he thought about the upcoming event.

They started turning the restaurant into a kind of sex club with a king size bed and some nice playgrounds. It was always a lot of work for them to change everything, but it was worth it. Jun liked those Fridays, and he would never give up on it.

“Good evening.” Jun turned when he heard someone entering the restaurant.

“Oh, Nino-kun, you are already here?” Jun smiled at the other.

Nino bowed a little. “I am early, I am sorry. I was around and I thought of coming by already. I hope that doesn’t cause you any problem?”

“No, no, come in. That’s Sho-kun. He’ll join for the first time today. He is a new waiter in my restaurant,” Jun could see Nino scanning the other. He smiled at that. Nino was definitely interested in the other, and that was a good start for a first time evening for Sho.

“Nice to meet you,” Nino smiled and sat next to Sho to talk with him. Jun left them on their own to make the last of his preparations. Normally he already knew what kind of kink they’d do in the evening, but this time he was totally lost. He never did a threesome, even though he watched some of them during the Friday club-sessions. But he never dared to join. And most of the time he spent with Aiba.

Just two times he did with others. Once he let Nino fuck him and the other time it was Ryo, another regular guest, blowing him, while Aiba was going to take Nino.

Jun placed the last tables and chairs on the other side of the room to make more space for the playground.

“Don’t tell me you have it inside for hours now?” Jun heard Nino saying. He grinned. He already knew that Sho would fit perfectly into this group, that’s why he employed him. He searched for someone who could help him with doing the 7th sin. Even though they weren’t many people, it was a lot of work beforehand, and Jun didn’t want to make that alone anymore. And Sho seemed to enjoy it so far.

“Hey, don’t dare to start with I don’t know what, till everyone is here.” Jun pointed with the anal beads at the two.

“What? Are you going to use this in case we don’t stop?” Nino asked. “I really get excited when you’d do so.”

“Stupid.” Jun grumbled turning back to the table to place everything there. He stroked over the feathers he had placed there, and he could already feel goosebumps on his skin. He liked the soft touch of these. How it roamed over his body, just a little bit to drive him crazy. Aiba loved using it too. Jun sighed. He really was Aiba biased, he knew it, and he knew there’d be the moment he needed to admit it to the other, but that would probably bring these Friday meetings to an end, he totally didn’t want to risk that.

“Good evening,” he heard a well-known voice behind him. It was definitely Aiba coming into the room. Jun turned to face him. His smile almost hit Jun, and he could feel his heart beating a little faster. Next to Aiba stood a smaller guy. “This is Ohno, my friend I was talking about,” Aiba smiled at Jun.

“Welcome,” Jun said and guided both to the bar stool. “Do you want something to drink?”

Both smiled at him. Jun scanned Ohno properly. He wasn’t exactly beautiful, but there was something warm in his eyes. His smile was a little shy, but he didn’t seem to be a mousy person. Maybe it was because of all the new people around him, but Jun was sure the other would get used to it. He looked down Ohno’s neck, which was nice to look at. Even though the other was pretty thin, Jun could see that he was trained. Not much though, but just a little bit, how Jun liked it. He still didn’t want this threesome, but at least Ohno didn’t seem to be someone he totally couldn’t stand, at least that was what his first feeling told him.

“A Gin tonic would be nice,” Aiba smiled at Jun.

“Sure,” Jun looked at the other a little longer than necessary. He tried reading Aiba’s thoughts through his eyes. Aiba’s eyes scanned him, and Jun knew that the other was looking forward to the next hours, but was there something more than fun the other could imagine? Jun didn’t know.

“We have two newbies today. Ohno and Sho,” Jun said.

“In this round yes,” Ohno answered with a smile. “But I am used to these things,” he added.

Aiba laughed at that. “Yes, as part of Club 69 in New York, you really are used to this.”

The others looked from Ohno to Aiba and back. “You managed it to get into Club 69? The most important underground sex club in US,” Nino looked at him in disbelief.

“Actually,…” Ohno started, his head tilting from left to right and back, “I am the owner.”

All of them stared at him. “You are the owner?” Sho sounded excited. “That’s amazing. Everyone active in this scene knows about that club. That’s so cool to have you here.”

Jun leaned against the bar and looked at Aiba and Ohno. That’s why they knew each other. Aiba told him about a club in US he always visited, but he didn’t say it wasn’t just a random club, but THE club.

“And you know each other from your work in US, Aiba-chan?” Nino asked, pulling Jun out of his thoughts.

The other nodded. “Yes, we have known each other for years now, but we hardly meet, because Ohno is always in US and I am back here. But that’s okay; we could manage it to keep our friendship alive, even though we are far away from each other.”

Friendship? Jun thought. Did he say friendship? Or was it just a wrong word Aiba used. Last time he talked about love, and now about friendship? Jun shook his head. He didn’t want to think too much about this thing, especially not on this evening.

“Sorry for being late,” someone suddenly said breathlessly.

“Like always,” Nino smiled brightly. “He is the one who’s never on time,” he explained to Ohno and Sho. “But we love him.”

“Yeah, I am sorry,” Ryo rubbed over his head, an excusing smile curling around his lips.

Jun made some steps away from the bar and gave Ryo a bottle of water. After two years with the guys he knew their favorites. “So, we are all for tonight. I’d say we get the party started?”

The others nodded at him. “For our two newbies: everything consensual goes, no rules, no limits.” Jun glanced at Nino when he heard him whispering something like “just don’t touch Aiba” to Sho and the other nodded at Nino. “You can keep it like you want. Talk before you do something, go with the flow or immediately go wild.”

Jun knew his guests, even though some of regular guests couldn’t come on this day, and he had two newbies, he knew how they’d act. Nino was the one going straight to the point. Sho was the one talking a little bit, before getting pulled into the thing. Ryo loved talking, and he was the one who loved standing outside and just watching the others. Jun never understood that fetish of his, but he fit the group perfectly.

Aiba and he talked a lot before they started, but today he wasn’t sure if it would be like this. Ohno seemed to be the one who wasn’t talking and just going wild. But he could be wrong about that. It was hard to read Ohno.

Jun looked around and smiled when he saw Nino and Sho taking place on one of the big sofas he had placed in the room. “Ah, Nino, here,” Jun stepped closer and gave the other a small remote. He turned it on, and grinned when he heard Sho breathing out deeply. “Great,” Nino’s voice was a little husky, and he’d get right into the thing, Jun thought.

“I am going to join you,” Ryo walked up to the sofa, but took place on a wing chair.

“He loves watching,” Nino smiled at Ryo and turned his attention back to Sho.

Jun left them on their own and walked back to Ohno and Aiba. They sat around a small table and talked about the changes Jun had made in the restaurant just for this evening. “It’s right that you change all the things in a few hours, right?” Aiba smiled at him.

“Yes. There is no other way for me. During the week I have a regular restaurant, and on Friday we close around 3pm to change for the private diner, how I named it,” Jun brought three Tequilas for them and sat down.

Jun put some cinnamon on his hand and swallowed the alcohol in one go before he bit into the orange and licked the cinnamon from his hand. The others did same. “What rules do you have here?” Ohno wanted to know. He was a calm person, Jun wondered if something could ever enrage him. His voice was calm, and he had a sort of casualness in his voice. Jun liked that, and he was glad about it, because otherwise it would get really difficult to include him for tonight.

“There are hardly any rules,” Jun said while he was looking at Nino, who had his head against Sho’s neck, biting in there softly. He could only guess that Nino’s hand was already in Sho’s pants, massaging him slowly, while Ryo sat towards them, his legs a little spread and his hand lazily on his own crotch. They were already starting it. “Everything goes. It just needs to be consensual.”

Ohno nodded at him. “That’s good,” he said. His eyes were wandering from Jun to the table Jun had prepared earlier on. “And you have nice equipment here,” he added with a smile.

“You know, Ohno and I thought about pleasuring you tonight,” Aiba said, his cheeks already a little flushed. Jun liked how easily Aiba got aroused. He desired to kiss him right now, no matter what the other would think in this moment.

“What shall I do?” Jun wanted to know.

“Get naked and on the bed,” Ohno said dry. He really wasn’t the type who beat about the bush. Jun had his eyes wide open. For a moment he swallowed.

Aiba smiled at him. He couldn’t say if it was an excusing smile, or a naughty one. Maybe a mix between both, Jun thought. “You should do what he says. Otherwise he maybe punishes you.”

Jun never got that fast into the Friday-fun, but he didn’t care much. In the end he hoped the threesome would be over soon, and maybe he’d be able to enjoy another round with Aiba alone. He slowly stood up and made his way to the bed. Okay, in the end he enjoyed it being watched. Even though he wasn’t sure how to handle two men at once, but he’d go with the flow. He repeated his own words in his mind – go with the flow.

He stepped to the bed and stopped right in front of it. Jun’s heart started beating a little faster. It wasn’t the first time he got observed while he stripped, but this time it made him nervous. He looked back and saw Ohno and Aiba smiling at him. He swallowed. Slowly Jun started unbuttoning his shirt. He tried not to be too fast but also not too slow. He concentrated on his shirt and didn’t dare to look again at the others.

On the other side of the room he could hear quiet moans. He peaked there and saw Sho’s pants already pulled down around his ankles. Nino had his head lowered. His mouth was going up and down on Sho’s erection. His hand was playing with the plug in Sho’s ass, and he was sure Nino had its vibration on the highest level. Ryo still sat towards them, not moving at all. He had his pants open, and his hand in there. Jun could just guess that he was stroking himself.

He tried bringing his attention back to his clothes when he felt two arms wrapping around him from behind. Jun knew this scent better than anyone else. It was Aiba hugging him. His face was in Jun’s neck and he could feel small little kisses spread there. “Jun?” Aiba whispered.

“Hm?” Jun answered, his eyes closed when the other’s breath was tickling him. He turned his head a little to face Aiba when he didn’t speak further. “What?” Jun’s voice was soft, and he had problems with not getting hypnotized with Aiba’s eyes. Or maybe he’d run away when Aiba would look longer at him like this. He couldn’t say what the other wanted, because his eyes were between sad, excited, honest and afraid. It was mixture between everything.

“You don’t want to do this, right?” Aiba was whispering. He didn’t want anyone else to hear what he said right now.

“What are you talking about?” Now Jun got really nervous. Would Aiba stop here? Would he leave?

“The threesome. I mean, I can see that you don’t want that. And we don’t need to do that,” Aiba’s voice was soft. He had his chin rested on Jun’s shoulder. It felt warm on Jun’s skin, and for a moment he only concentrated on this feeling. “I have known you for two years, and I really know what your eyes are telling me,” Aiba added.

“But it’s important for you and your lover,” Jun sighed. He felt a little numb and his body ached a bit, especially after saying that out loud.

“Lover?” Aiba chuckled a bit, making Jun feel much more insecure in his situation. “Ohno and I experienced a lot together. He was the one bringing me into this sex club thing, but he wasn’t and isn’t my lover.”

Jun felt the stinging pain fading a little bit and he felt warm out of sudden. Ohno wasn’t his lover, he wasn’t, Jun thought. “But you said lover the other day.”

“Yes, I admire him, adore him, and I love him in a way friends feel for each other, you idiot,” Aiba laughed.

Did he call him idiot? Jun wanted to retort something, but Aiba started talking before he was able to. “You know why I come here every Friday? It’s not only because of the activity, but also because of you.”

Jun didn’t need any further explanation. His heart already made some jumps, and when he felt Aiba’s lips on his, he totally fell into the kiss. With one big thing cleared he finally found it interesting to let Ohno join. It was something different after all. “Let’s do this,” Jun said. He still didn’t like the idea of a threesome, but he knew Aiba wanted it, and he knew that Aiba now somehow belonged to him, so it was okay to take the risk trying something new.

Aiba smiled at him and gave him a peck on the nose. “Now your eyes tell me something different.”

Aiba stepped back to Ohno and waited till Jun was undressed and on the bed. Jun took one last sight at the others. He smiled. Sho seemed to enjoy his first time in the 7th sin. Sho was lying face-down on the couch, his head resting on the arm rest. His cheeks were flushed and the expression in his eyes showed that he was fully enjoying it. Nino stood behind him, one hand caressing his back, the other probably preparing him. Jun couldn’t see it directly from his position. Ryo was still sitting next to them. His pants were already pushed down, and he was stroking his already hard cock lazily.

Jun felt his own arousal rising when he watched the others. He could understand why Ryo liked watching them. It was a different sensation running through the body. Jun felt someone joining him on the bed. Ohno was directly over him, his lips brushing Jun’s softly. To his surprise Jun didn’t feel strange, it was like something in him opened for this game tonight.

Ohno deepened the kiss. His tongue was running over Jun’s lips till he opened his mouth to let it slip in. Their tongues started fighting over dominance till Jun broke the kiss when he felt someone grasping his right arm. Aiba smiled at him. He had the tie in his hands and wrapped it around Jun’s hand to fix it on the headboard. “One,” Aiba said and climbed to the other side to fix the left hand. “Two,” he grinned.

Jun tried moving a bit, but in the position he was in, it was not possible. He shifted a little, when he heard Sho crying out. He smiled. Nino was pounding into him, Jun could see it how Sho was rocking back and forth in a fast pace. Also Ryo’s strokes on his own arousal grew faster.

The sensation ran through Jun’s body, and he could feel his own erection grow. “If it hurts you, please tell us immediately, okay?” Aiba ran his fingers over Jun’s wrists. He could feel a little stinging pain when he tried moving his hands too far and fast, but all in all it was okay. He nodded at the other.

“Do you have a safe word?” Ohno wanted to know. “Beef stock,” Jun smiled at the other who just looked at him, shaking his head a little at this. “You and Aiba are really made for each other,” he said smiling at them.

Aiba was suddenly gone from the bed again and for a moment he was alone with Ohno, who sat on Jun’s lap and bent down to kiss him again. He started moving his hips a little and Jun could feel Ohno’s jean rubbing against his growing cock. He breathed out deeply, his eyes half closed.

Aiba came back with a silver scarf in his hands. “Raise your head a bit, Jun,” he said. Jun did as he was told and let Aiba place the scarf over his eyes. It got dark around him. On one hand it aroused Jun much more, but he also got a little scared what would happen now.

He tried to listen to the noises around him, but he couldn’t say where everyone was. Ohno was gone from his lap, and Aiba’s body next to his had also disappeared. For some moments he thought that they’d punish him with leaving him alone, but then he could feel a body entering the bed. The one didn’t say anything, just sat next to Jun. He tried shifting a bit, but he failed. The tie was tight around his wrists. He arched his back when he felt something soft touching his chest. He’d recognize that touch anywhere. The feather drew over his nipples, down his belly, between his thighs and finally brushed over his arousal. Jun bucked upwards, even though it was only a soft touch.

Someone grasped his hips and held him down. “Shall I tell you what happens in front of us?” It was Aiba talking. “I can see Sho. He lies on the couch, his legs spread wide. He is panting. Nino on the other side of him has his eyes closed. He bites on his lips. His hips are moving, no his hips are snapping forward.” Aiba paused.

Jun was already panting heavily. Just the imagination of it made his erection grow into full hardness. He could feel a hand roaming down his upper body. On the right nipple he could feel the feather drawing circles and on the left one he could feel a finger brushing over it softly first, and then he could feel a pinch. The one was rubbing his nipple between his fingers. Jun moaned at that sudden friction.

“I can see Nino’s dick disappearing in Sho and appearing again,” Aiba continued. “And Ryo is watching them while jerking himself off. He enjoys it. He bites his lips to suppress some moans.”

Jun swallowed. If Aiba would continue with this, he’d come untouched. “Please,” Jun started. “Stop telling me,” he added.

He couldn’t see it, but he was sure Aiba smiled at him. Jun arched his back when he felt a hand roaming down his chest, followed by a tongue licking over his nipple. He breathed out when a second tongue started its way down his inner thigh. He spread his legs to give the others more space. He didn’t think that he’d get into this from the beginning, but Jun really started enjoying that. Most of the time he was the one playing with Aiba, it was nice to switch parts for this night. And Ohno as third person started making him more aroused than he thought he could be.

“Ohno looks good between your legs,” it was again Aiba speaking. He was next to his face, kissing his cheek before he bit playfully on Jun’s neck. Jun breathed in, when he felt something cold around his hole. It was a finger circling around there. He let out a short cry when the digit entered him. “Is it okay?” Ohno asked and Jun just nodded at that.

Jun felt a little pain running through his body, but he soon was able to relax when the other found the certain spot in him. Jun started rolling his hips desperately when one finger wasn’t enough anymore.

Right in the moment he wanted to say something he felt warm lips on his. They were Aiba’s. Out of thousands of kisses he would have recognized the one kiss belonging to Aiba. The kiss was a mixture between naughty, hot, desperate but also sweet and with a lot of feelings in it.

And then Aiba was gone. When he felt a body crawling back to the bed, he already awaited something from the toy-table. Jun got excited, even though he had no idea what would happen next. He could still feel Ohno’s finger in him, moving terribly slowly at the moment.

A hand, probably Aiba’s, was running down his thigh, brushing over his cock softly before he stroked him for a few times. Jun rocked against the hand, but he got pressed down again. The hand came back on his erection to stroke him firmly, but only once. Then he felt something cold being brushed over his arousal. It felt tight around his cock, but he liked the feeling of the item around him. He bit his lips when Aiba turned the item on. The cock ring started vibrating around him, making him moan desperately. He didn’t think it would be possible to get harder, but it was.

“That’s cool,” Aiba said, and Jun could swear he heard him laughing a little.

Jun started bucking his hips against Ohno’s finger more desperately than before. And like the other understood that, he inserted another one. Pleasure rushed through Jun’s body and he shifted a little on the bed. He could feel the tie scratching over his wrists and he hissed a little about that slight pain. “Please take care Jun. We don’t want to hurt you.” Aiba was next to him, his hand brushing over his wrists.

“Easy said when you give me that much pleasure,” Jun grinned, but started biting his lips when he could feel a third finger joining.

Aiba’s hand brushed over Jun’s sweaty forehead, wiping away some hair strands. “Jun?” Aiba asked, his voice low and husky.

“Yes?” Jun pressed out. He didn’t know if he was able to listen, because Ohno hit his spot with every thrust of his fingers.

“Would you mind sucking me off?” Aiba asked even though he was in the position to do anything he wanted with Jun.

“Get over here. I can’t see you,” Jun answered.

Jun could feel Aiba moving next to him. His skin brushed against Jun, and he knew now that the other was also already naked. He felt someone over him. He opened his mouth a little when he felt Aiba’s cock brushing over his lips. He sucked the tip first and took more and more in his mouth. He let his tongue wander up and down Aiba’s cock, taking him more and more in. Aiba started thrusting a little and just slow not to overstrain the other. Jun moaned when he felt Ohno’s finger thrusting in a little faster. He could hear Aiba panting over him heavily. His moans must have been pleasure for Aiba’s erection. He sped up a little when he felt Jun was able to take it faster.

Suddenly Aiba was gone over him and Ohno pulled his fingers out of him. For a moment he felt cold. But he didn’t need to worry because in almost no time someone was back on the bed. Jun froze when he felt something cold touching his cock, and wandering down his thigh before it circled around his hole. He could feel the second person, he guessed this time it was Ohno, next to him. The cold item brushed around his entrance, making him shudder a little because of the coldness. Jun could feel the person next to him shifting. By now he was already so aroused that he’d probably come just with releasing him from the cock ring.

“You like ice?” it was indeed Ohno next to him. “Aiba is doing a great job with this ice cube. Do you want to feel it more?” Jun nodded at him without saying something.

He yelled when he felt the cube being pushed inside. It was cold and made his body freeze for a moment till he could feel a tongue joining the cube. Jun arched his back, his moans got louder and he didn’t even realize that he was probably much louder than Sho was.

Like Ohno could read his mind, he whispered at him. “They are already in the second round. But this time they let Ryo join. Do you want to know how?”

Jun just nodded. He couldn’t say anything by now. The pleasure was rushing through his body and he didn’t know what to concentrate on: the cube, Aiba’s tongue, Ohno’s voice or Ohno’s fingers around his nipples.

“Nino is riding Ryo. Yes, he isn’t only the voyeur anymore. They let him join. Nino enjoys it. You should see that. He is bobbing up and down. They look hot, really. And Sho is standing next to them, his hands brushing through Nino’s hair, while Ryo is jerking Sho off. Great view, really.” Ohno whispered at him.

“Please,” Jun cried out. Now he was almost over the edge. His cock was twitching painfully. “I can’t anymore.”

He could feel Aiba shifting around. “How do you want it?” Aiba was already next to him, whispering in his ear.

“I want you to fuck me, Aiba,” Jun said oud loud.

Both moved away from him and he was sure to hear them opening the condom package. Jun felt someone stepping between his legs, and his hips got raised up a little before he felt something at his hole. Aiba pushed in slowly, too slow. Jun was already far over the slow and soft thing. He wanted to feel the other now.

He bucked his hips to get the other doing it faster. Aiba pushed in completely and stopped for a moment. “Okay?” he asked and when Jun nodded he started thrusting.

Jun could feel the tension in him rising. He thought he was going mad here. “Don’t come immediately, okay?” He heard Ohno’s voice and for a second he wasn’t sure if the other was talking with him or with Aiba.

When Ohno released him from the ring, he knew he was meant. The soft brush over his cock made him moan out loud. He knew he wouldn’t last long. He could feel a tongue running over his erection, taking him in with no time to adjust. Ohno took him in like he had done this many times before, and probably he did. Jun felt the pleasure running from his toes to his head. Ohno’s mouth around his cock and Aiba in him was far too much to take. He curled his toes when he felt the heat rising up in him.

Ohno released his cock for a second and cold air brushed over his sensitive erection. “Aiba-chan,” he heard Ohno saying and he was sure to hear a desperate tone in his voice.

He didn’t know what happened around him, but Ohno’s mouth was back on him again, and Aiba’s thrusts got deeper and faster.

Jun’s pants got deeper and he started pulling on his ties when he felt his climax rising and he finally came with a loud scream. Aiba was still thrusting in him, but it only took him a few seconds to follow Jun.

He couldn’t see Ohno, but he was sure that Aiba was jerking him off, and he finally heard Ohno breathing out deeply, with a soft cry at the end.

The three of them panted heavily and it took them some time to come down from their high. Jun felt spent, but also happy. He could feel someone coming up to him. The scarf was removed and Jun blinked. He needed a few moments to get used to the light again. He saw Aiba next to him, smiling happily.

Aiba opened the tie and brushed over Jun’s wrists. There were small red marks around it. “I told you not to pull on them,” Aiba said, planting some kisses on the red parts.

“You can’t give me that much pleasure and think that I won’t move at all,” Jun smiled at the other.

Aiba chuckled a little. Jun loved how the other one’s nose curled when he started laughing. He loved how some small wrinkles appeared around his lips when he smiled. Jun didn’t say something, but he pulled on Aiba’s neck to get him closer. Jun planted a kiss on the other’s lips and waited for the other to react. And Aiba just kissed him back.

They looked up and saw the others already lying on the couch, probably asleep. “I will leave you alone now,” Ohno smiled at them, and Jun almost felt guilty, because he forgot that the other was still there.

“You can stay; we don’t know what will happen next this night. The others are sleeping now, but they will probably be awake in one or two hours, and who knows?” Jun said, looking at the other three guys on the far too small couch, lying next to each other, totally spent.

“Okay, but I will get a shower first, okay? You have one on the first floor, Aiba told me?” Jun nodded at him and explained the way. He wasn’t sure if Ohno really needed a shower, or if he just wanted them to be alone. In the end Jun didn’t care, because he wanted some time with Aiba alone.

“You enjoyed it?” Aiba wanted to know, still massaging Jun’s hurt wrists.

“Yes, very much,” Jun replied with a smile around his lips.

“About our talk before the little kinky time,” Aiba started. “Let’s say from now on Saturday till Thursday it’s the two of us and on Friday we have a little fun?” Aiba had a soft smile curling around his lips.

For just one moment Jun didn’t realize what the other meant, but then he returned the smile, before he let his lips wander over Aiba’s softly.


End file.
